The old days of Sly Cooper
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Sly gets tired of living a family life but when he makes a deal to give it all up to be a thief again he realises that he had made a terrible mistake how will he get his life back you ask read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

Carmelita's P.O.V : a year has passed since our kids saved me from certain death.

Now today on May 12th we celibrate a very important day in our life.

Today was the day we celabrate our now soon to be 5 year old twins birthday.

Me and Sly had everything planned, the guests, the balloons, even the cake.

The whole party was going to be a big sucess tonight, and each family member of the Cooper family had their share of what to do.

Yes even Sly who was getting the perfect present for his kids, while they are at school.

Ever since the day we first met as children, all the way through the day we became a family, I never thought I'd be so much happier.

Whenever Sly and I where together, I feel like a thief myself.

Sly's P.O.V.: It was the middle of the afternoon.

And when I could be out thieving, I was reduced to getting presents for my kids.

This was definetly a new low for me theres no thrill.

Not just in buying a gift, but now whenever I steal something priceless no one tries to stop me.

Ever since I married Carmelita I was allowed to steal whatever I wanted, without being chased everything was peaceful.

Too peaceful its driving me crazy!, there was no fun in stealing anymore!

Somedays I just wish for everything to be like they used to be back when I was still wanted the other way around.

Thats what I kept thinking about when I went to that new place at the mall for a present for my kids.

I think its called build a bear workplace or something.

But still I went in there, made a cute little fox toy for Alyne, and then I left to get Vincent his gift next.

Lucky I know what he loves best more than anything, is to be a thief like his dad.

And the perfect gift I got for him was what else but his own binocucom.

Man will Vincent get a kick out of his gift so will Alyne and hers.

But despite having kids and a wife though, I really wish I could go back to the old days and be like a real theif again

Bad thing about it though that I know it was not going to happen not now nor anytime soon (sigh).

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sly,s P.O.V.: Later that night we started the party for our kids birthday had just gotten started.

All my freinds from the Cooper gang where there too having a great time.

Especially Murray who was busy hogging all the chips and dip.

But as for me I felt like it still needed something special.

And I dont mean the party neither what I really meant was my life.

Sure the kids where having fun but as for me I cant wait for it to be over.

Just when I was about to fall asleep on the party table, Alyne woke me up all of a sudden by staring at me.

"Daddy why are you sleeping on the table?" Alyne asks.

This surprised me a little but then I gained conciousness again, and said "Oh no sweetie daddy is just thinking.

Alyne replies "about what?" I didnt want her to know what I was thinking, that might break her little heart in two.

So I lied and told her "daddy stuff"

Making Alyne giggle when she heard such a thing and say "your silly daddy."

She then leaves after kissing me on the cheek that was so cute of her.

A few minutes later Carmelita comes by sits next to me, and asks me"whats the matter Sly dont you think the party is amazing?"

I reply that I do but before I could tell Carmelita my problom, a group of kids came up to me and say "hey your Sly Cooper, were your biggest fan can we have your autograph?"

I of course agreed and did ,but what I heard from one of the kids was "do you think he still has those awesome theif skills?" that brought so much joy inside me then this happened.

"Of course not hes totally lost it now that he married Inspector Fox I bet Id make a better theif than him" was what I heard from the other kid .

That was unexpected but yeah I just ignored it for now, as Carmelita asked "well what where you about to say honey?"

"Oh yeah well you see uh dont you ever miss the good old days, where your the cop and Im the robber?" I asked making Carmelita reply, " a little but giving it all up to be with you is worth it too."

Hearing that made me blush a little bit, then I heard Carmelita ask "why do you ask dont you like having a family with me?"

I replied "I do really that was just a thought thats all" that got Carmelita off my chain

Next she kissed me on the cheek got up from her seat and said "hope your ready to present your gifts to the kids

"Oh Ill be giving them them their gifts after some cake" I say assuring her that itll be their best birthday ever.

Later on as the party really got going trouble started to happen, as I was just about to lay my gifts on the kids present table.

"Sly thank goodness I found you" Bentley says from behind me, just when I was about to put the gifts on the table.

Not wanting to upset him I turn my attention to him, and say "what up Bentley?" as he tells me this "the cake Dimitri was baking is finished, take a look he even decorated it for you."

I took a good look at it and what I saw was a huge rectangular cake with many shades of blue frosting on it, and on the top is a little picture of me, Carmelita, and our kids smiling, and little words under it that say **Happy Birthday Future Cooper Gang**

Man can Dimitri really make a cake, and from Bentley I heard him say "yes I know it look delicious, but focus here Dimitri wants you to put it on the middle of the table for the kids hurry."

I do so but when I was on my way to the table Vincent got in my way

"Hi dad Im glad I found you, mom wanted me to tell you dont forget the candles" Vincent said.

Uh oh do I dare look at it dang it I did forgot the candles and I just brought the cake out.

Lucky for me though Murray had just been going my way, probably to go for the punch bowl.

This was my chance to ask "hey Murray would you mind watching the cake for me while I go get candles."

He happily agreed however as he stood in front of the cake like a guard, while I go get candles from the kitchen.

But when I got back the cake was gone like magic, I got so mad that I turned to Murray and asked "Murray you where supposed to watch the cake where is it?"

And Murray who just happened to have frosting smothered on his face tells me " it flew to space"

My reply to that was a smirk on my face, and me asking "then why do you have blue frosting around your face?", this made Murray blush in embarrassment knowing what he has truly done.

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Sly's P.O.V.: I cant belaive it Murray ate my kids cake while I was out for candles

And when he was supposed to be watching it too!

"What where you thinking" I yelled out to him scaring him, and he has the nerve to reply to me" sorry Sly but the cake was taunting me, it was begging to be eaten I tell ya!"

This I couldnt beleive Murray just ate my cake because it told him to eat it unbeleivable, but thats Murray for ya.

Next thing I know I see Carmelita coming my direction, I had to act fast so I tell Murray to get to the store and buy another cake, and not to eat it this time.

After Murray left, Carmelita came at just the right moment, and asks me"Sly thank goodness I found you did you get the candles?"

I answer "right here" she tells me"well dont just stand there put them on the cake", that was where the problom got worse.

"Dimitri did give you the cake didnt he?" Carmelita asked me, that was where I said in reply" uhh no he didnt because Dimitri decided to order one instead, yeah thats it he's planning on saving his best work for their 16th birthday".

And just like that Carmelita actually baught it, and asked "interesting and who did he send in to retreive the order?"

That was where I finished my lie and answered"oh he sent Murray to get it dont worry everything is under control."

This made Carmelita relieved at what she heard, she replied"thats what I want to hear thanks honey" kissing my cheek afterwards.

After doing so she left and I was left with a clear conscience.

Carmelita's P.O.V.: Its good to see that Sly has everything under control, and now I went to check up on Vincent and Alyne.

And just my luck Dimitri and my mom where playing with them, and their freinds Patty and Chito.

I just enjoy seeing smiles on my childrens faces I simply had to come see up close.

When I approached my kids start noticing me for a minute, running up to me in smiles, and jumping into my arms only for me to cuddle them.

What I also love about them is how they look just like us only this time they are both thieves.

"Former cop lady for a daughter great party you throw for the little pups no?"Dimitri asks me.

To this my mom replied for me, and said to him"ooh you know it is, and mira los pequinito's muy ermoso like you darling" before kissing him.

Seeing this Vincent and Alyne both share a similar disgust to their grandparents love, and play somewhere else with their freinds.

They are children they dont know about love yet give them time, anyways yes everything was smooth.

That is until Dimitri asked me "anyways how did you enjoy the cake I made?"

I was surprised by what I heard didnt Sly tell me Dimitri ordered one?, I asked in confusion" Dimitri didnt you plan on buying one instead?"

Dimitri turns back to me and says "what buy a cake thats not how Dimitri rolls, what happened to my masterpaice?"

My reply was this "I dont know, all I know is Sly told me you wanted to buy one instead and sent Murray to-"

Just then Dimitri interrupts me, and says" aha now I see what happened now, that plump dog Murray ate it and made up some crazy excuse, to buy one and told Sly that lie ."

And right at that moment I realised he must have told that to Sly and he fell for it, hoping it would make up for eating the cake.

"Dimitri mi amor I'm sure he never meant to eat it, you made such a delicious cake that he could not help himself" my mom said, defending the woman that brought her and Dimitri together.

Dimitri however refused and said "that is no excuse, that cake was meant for Vincent and Alyne no him, he's even lucky I made an exact look alike just in case ."

That was a total relief but to be safe, I should tell Sly what happened just in case.

Sly's P.O.V.: Back at the present table I went back to trying to carefully set Alyne and Vincent's gifts down with everyone elses.

But just when I was about to though, a familiar voice from behind me blurted out "hi daddy whatcha doing?"

And when I turn around who do I see but little Alyne looking as cute as ever.

She is cute however, but that was no excuse to why I couldnt answer her so I said "oh nothing honey just waiting for something."

That is when Alyne had this to say "why is there another tail peeking out of your backpack?"

Oh no I was in big trouble if I let Alyne see her gift before the cake arrived.

She tried to make a reach for it while saying "can I see daddy?, come on I wanna see, let me see please"

I try to hide it from her, but she thought I was playing with her I wish I was though.

Just when she was about to grab ahold of the present her friend Chito came by saying "hey Alyne were about to play tag come on."

When Alyne heard this it got her attention away from me and to her freinds.

However my troubles where only getting started, as I tried to place the gift in its place out appears Bentley.

And what he tells me is "Sly what where you doing all day, wheres the cake?" in which I reply "oh well he he about that."

But when I tried to Carmelita was next to appear, asking me "Sly you didnt know Murray ate the cake did you?"

Now I had to answer 2 people but just when I was about to my mom comes in shouting "Sly Cooper!"

Boy was she mad when she came saying" where have you been, I promised a little alligator boy you would get him a souvenier, and he's been waiting for 10 minutes what are you giving him."

All this was too much but I try to calm them down a bit just in case.

But just as I was about to, something good started to happen, and it was Murray who as promised brought a cake from the store I was relieved.

"Sly Im back with another cake, hope itll make up for the other" Murray said, before he noticed the 3 people with me.

He went from exited to shocked by what he saw, and said "oh I mean heres the cake Dimitri ordered."

When we saw it though there was nothing on the tray but crumbs.

"Murray wheres the cake ?" I ask, "sorry I got hungry on the way back, so I took a lunch break and ate some of it" Murray said.

I was surprised by this, and said "some Murray half or one third of the cake is some, you ate the whole thing!"

The proof of that that of course was on his face just like the last cake he ate.

Carmelita steps in after and says to Murray "yeah you bought one after eating Dimitri's!"

Bentley who was now catching up on what happened, was pretty upset when he said " Murray ate the cake, Sly why did you let him do such a thing?"

"Sly the little gator boy does not like waiting around for his souvenier" my mom stepped in to say.

Carmelita then got back on the subject about the cake, saying "Sly if you dont want to be responsible for the cake, then at least just give your kids presents."

I then reply "thats what I was going to do until these guys-" ,until I was interrupted by Bentley who replied" how can you think of presents now with no cake?"

"Come on some parties go without cake sometimes" Murray answers back, then everyone turns to me.

And what do they do next ? ,they start talking over one another to me about their probloms one after another.

Soon they where starting to crowd me, talking all at once it was driving me crazy.

All these people talking over me I couldnt stand it, and when I lost more and more of my self dignity I began to yell out

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

While taking off my hat where I conveniently kept a little cooper gang symbol with my initials on it.

As it blew out of my hat and into some kids hand, which happened to be the gator kid my mom mentioned before.

After receiving it he says "thanks Mr. Cooper" and goes back to having fun.

For me however on the outside I was motionless, but on the inside I'm about to reach a whole new level of insanity that no one has seen before.

**I think well stop here but dont worry I promise until the next chapter well see if sly goes insane or not in the meantime please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Carmelita's P.O.V.: After that...I do not know what that was about.

But anyways in came Dimitri came out with the extra cake in hand, and placed it on the table.

It was the same cake Dimitri made before but better.

When Sly saw it however, I could not beleive what I saw, Sly just pulled out his cane and smashed the cake with it.

After doing so he just left without another thing to say.

Alyne who was starting to gain tears into her eyes, ran to me and said "mommy why is daddy in a bad mood, did I do anything bad ?" hugging me for security.

I confort her in my arms, and say to her "oh no you didnt do anything bad here let me talk to daddy."

As I put Alyne down to talk to Sly, she tells me to tell him that she loves him too, in which I agree and say "Ill be back"

I then went after Sly and said to him "unbelievable cooper", and he has the nerve to answer me "I know its these people think I have the power to be everywhere."

Thats when I yell out "I meant you Sly, honestly is this how you want to remember Vincent and Alyne's 5th birthday?"

Just when I say that Sly begans to be overdramatic and answer back to me "oh so everyone thinks its **my** fault?", to which I reply "YES!"

Then I calmly decide to change subjects, and say"you know what Sly lets talk about this later, after the party everyones waiting?"

Sly however had the nerve to sarcastically reply to me "oh you mean the people who see me as a circus act,"see the amazing racoon theif try to do his ninja spiral jump ,while we all look at him publicly he wont mind', I used to be a world class theif who kept my family name alive, now I'm the laughing stock of the cooper family name" ending in a serious tone.

Thats when I start to talk some sense into Sly, and calmly say "well OK you where not easy to catch back then, but thats not a problom anymore."

"Oh I wouldnt expect you to understand, you spent all your life with a nice family, a family that killed mine" Sly replies in a loud tone.

Correcting him I reply" then after **my father** killed your family, he sent me away to a police training facility making me forget who I love".

And his reply was calmer this time after hearing mine, saying "look I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

But it changed from a stronger tone, when he continiued saying "back when I could steal and around in silence ,back when it was just me,Bentley and Murray, Back when I was hated by the law,back when the cooper gang where master theives."

Hearing all that upset me allot, as I reply in anger "oh you mean back where I tried to bust your sorry theiving neck with my shock pistol, and throw you in the slammer?" he answered that with this "precisly!"

A long silence fell between us after I heard those hurtful words, all I could say to break the silence was "Sly you have 2 sweet little children, a wife who loves you, amazing freinds who support you,a mother whose freinds with mine and who wanted you to be with me ,everything, why is it the only person who cant see that is you?"

After that I returned to the party in process ,but not before keeping my promise to Alyne, and saying "by the way one of those 2 kids I mentioned earlier, happens to love you very much " and leaving without another word.

Sly's P.O.V.: After she left I was not in the to talk to anyone at all, the only person I spoke with was myself saying"who does she think she is, telling me whats best" before leaving the party and going to a bar.

For those who may have forgotton my story, here's whats up, I come from a long line of master theives, that went back from generation to generation, from Rioichi Cooper, to sir Galleth Cooper of the knights in Cooper order, even all the way down to my father, I was next in line to continue the Cooper name.

But things changed when a ruthless gang known as the feindish five attacked our home, and took out my father, along with sections of the theivious racoonus.

Things werent all bad though, cause when I was sent to an orphanage, there I saw my future crewmates, Bentley and Murray ,we even stuck together over the years and on every heist we pulled we got better and better.

Thats when bad stuff went down, I dont even wanna mention events from my other games so drop it OK.

But even through all that gone I was suffering, I didnt know who else to turn to, until I heard someone from next to me ask" ay you that washed up bloke Sly Cooper aint ya?" in an Australian accent.

"Yeah thats me who are you ?" I ask and the only reply I got from that person was "the answer to your prayers."

Thats when I reply "really how?" I ask, and the only reply I got from him was "come with me if you want to know, it'll be as clear as crystal" signaling me to follow him out of the bar, and go with him somewhere else cause thankfully I didnt have any other choice.

**To find out what the stranger meant by the answer to his prayers please wait till the next time please review hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

Sly's P.O.V. after following him to his home, I was welcomed in had a nice dinner with him, then had a long chat with him about this and that, until I got to the point where I ask" by the way who are you and how can you help me?"

The guy who now spoke in a normal accent replies"oh yeah sorry about the accent, its just something to spice things up, by the way my name is" coming out of the shadows to reveal what he really was.

When I saw him he turned out to be a white rabbit with a red cape, saying " Presto the Incredable the worlds greatest magician in all history" wow that is some name for a rabbit.

Next he tells me "and what I want to do for you Sly Cooper is very simple, you want to be a theif again right?" my answer was this "more than anything else in the world why ask ?"

"I can help you with that wish with my magic of course" that I didnt beleive was true, and reply "yeah right like thats ever going to happen, I'd rather watch the life of a sloth than listen to this load of bull".

But just when I leave Presto gets in front of me to prevent me from leaving, and say "no really I can do that and many more, watch this" as he tries to pull out a quarter from my ear, make that a crumpled up $100 bill and thats never been done before.

And you think that was unbelievable, here something else he did that was unbelievable, he can move a sphere all over his body without dropping it, that was unbelievable but my eyes didnt think so.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked what more could I say, but"yeah right that doesnt prove anything at all" ,thats when he decided to pull off a trick that was undoable he opened up, a portal to another dimmension with a snap of his fingers.

Now that I saw but did not believe, how did he, but how, that, I-I mean that was-"now do you beleive me, is that proof enough for you?"he said what else could I say but "that was awesome you actually convinced me."

"I told you I could"Presto assured me, this got me to let him help, by saying "alright think you can give me the skills of a theif again?"I ask, he agreed but said "I'll do it, but only if you give me something in return."

And what that be I asked nothing much, just the old days I had between me and Carmelita's romance.

At first I thought it was a crazy idea, then after remembering what happened at the party, and being fed up with everything I've ever done after marrying Carmelita, I decided to accept the offer.

This pleased the white guy so much he said "excellent, and now to seal the deal, I've arranged a contract, and it says **I Sly Cooper has promised to exchange my life long memories of me and my wife, for a full day of nothing but the life of a theif**"

"Whoa wait a minute back up just one day?" I ask, only to be replied "thats right so make it last, and by tomorrow it'll all go back to normal, like nothing ever happened.

I was a little impressed by this deal, one day to spend the life of a thief, and by tomorrow I'll explain to Carmelita what happened last night, even if I had to convince her.

I turn back to Presto afterwards and said to him "alright you got yourself a deal, where do I sign" then out appears a pen as he says "just sign the dotted line and well consider the matter closed."

That was when I got clueless and carelessly signed the contract without reading the fine prin,t and after signing it I felt a little woozy for one minute, and for the next I passed out not knowing what will happen next

**That will be all for this chapter please review if you enjoy the story so far and I promise I will update the next part**


	6. Chapter 6

Sly's P.O.V. :After the little down trip to my sub concious, I woke to find myself back in the old Cooper gang hideout.

Everything was as it was after abandoning it for Carmelita, but now I'm home and thats where I'll stay till the end of the day.

And when I looked outside I felt like I was in heaven.

Looking at whats around me, it was a thief's paridise banks, museums, even priceless material for me to steal.

But what to steal first I wondered until something hit me, why choose go in order from least valuable to more valuable.

Then afterwards I did a little sneaking around from building to building, later on just before my eyes, I discovered the same place I robbed my profile.

To this I thought to myself man I miss this old place, it had been a while since I've stolen from le police hedquarters.

As I get to the top of a building to get a birds eyeview of the old place, I noticed a light in Carmelita's office.

I figured something had to be going on down there, so being the gentleman that I am I decided to investigate theif style.

The way I used to go to get in there was very simple, I took the ramp leading me to the front of the water tower.

However when I got up there there, I saw something that brought back old memories, the blue auras that always allowed me to do sneaky master theif moves.

And as I did I continued through a vent to a laser room, then after jumping down from platform to platform avoiding said lasers, I finally made my way to an open window into the police headquarters.

Passing the hallways I finally came to the front door of Carmelita's office.

And right when I was about to get in, the office was locked, so I used the other doorway I call the open window, on the other side of the building.

What I saw in her office where some pretty neat stuff, but the one thing that caught my eye most, was the big safe on the back wall, that looked strangely fimiliar.

Just when I was about to dail in the code for the safe, I seemed to remember the day when Carmelita's mom told me the story of when Carmelits was born, with a specific date.

And that was the code to the safe September 3rd 1997, and when I dailed in the number's 5-3-7 it opened.

Only to reveal what was inside which happened to be no way -my files?

I cound'nt beleive what I saw, soon it all came back to me, this was the night where me and my gang tried to get my files to track down the feindish five, and take back pages of the thievious racoonus.

Thats when I realised "so when Presto said he could make me a theif again, he actually took me to the time where I first started to learn how to be one, which was before collecting pages of my family's book."

Just in case I need it I took my file from the safe, and headed back outside where I know Murray will wait for me along with the van.

But when I got outside, you know who shows up like before on a rooftop shouting "criminal!"

Thats right miss hot stuff herself Carmelita after jumping off the roof, and onto a platform she says to me "you foolish racoon I've caught you red handed."

When I look at her though, I could not resist but to answer back to her, "hey there gorgeous miss me, cause I certainly missed you, how was bombay?" I ask.

"Which reminds me you need to return the firestone of India to its rightful owners" was all she could say, and man she's cute when she's serious.

And to think I was gonna give it to her as a token of our relationship, which I did after getting married to her.

However I when I got a glance at Carmelita's shock pistol, I say "say Carmelita that pistol really brings out the color of your eyes."

She however replies "you like it, this shockpistol can pack a very powerful punch, you should try it might snap you out of your crime spree."

But to that reply I say "now Carmelita is that any way to treat a gentleman, did'nt your mom teach you any manners on what to do when you meet a guy?"

Carmelita however took the joke the wrong way, and says in anger"you leave my mother out of this, you dont even know her" in which I reply "actually I do, she'd even want us to be together."

That didnt impress Carmelita though, instead she replies" I'm sure we will when Im visiting your jail cell."

"Love to stick around and chat, but Im just here to pick up this file, I think you've had it for long enough" I say before running for my life.

But right before I almost reach where my get away van would be, I find out this there was'nt one to wait for!

I was surprised at first, then I discover another way out through a man hole, and I jump in right before Carmelita could catch me, and her final words where "you cant escape me racoon!"

Man Carmelita still had her mothers looks back then, but her attitude was just like her fathers, but who could blame her?

Still my real question however was "why werent Bentley and Murray there waiting for me like last time?, for that matter why werent they there period?"

I had to get to the bottom of this, so I started to search in our old hideout again, probably beleiving they went back tired of waiting for me.

When I returned however everything was all in its place thats true, but there was no sign of Bentley nor Murray what happened?

**if you want to know what happens to Bentley and Murray read the next chapter in the meantime review while I work on said chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Sly's P.O.V.:I look all over Paris from top to bottom, looking for those guys only to find nothing but busy city folk.

Then all of a sudden when I was almost about to give up,I then remembered that we packed up our things from Happy Campers Orphanage, before getting a hideout and traveled earlier before we started the file hiest.

So I decided to search there and avoid a few cops along the way.

But when I got there, I found it covered in police tape that say do not cross, and a pickit sign that said this orphanage has been closed down due to rat infestation, why I dont know.

That didnt stop me from trying to get in though, however once I was in the orphanage, all I saw where some busted junk, floor boards under disrepair, and of course the earlier mentioned rats, hunting for their midnight snack.

"What happened here?" I ask myself looking around for answers, so I looked all over and under but to no avail.

However in a bad way something found me, and tried to dogpile me, but if it wasnt thanks to my awesome thief skills, it would've got me.

And the it happened to be a ten foot gorilla, in a turban and cape that was on the floor, who is now apparently out cold.

Sad for me it was only a short time ,and in another hour later ,I was knocked in the head unconcious.

20 minutes later after gaining conciousness, I wake up to some weird place that I have never seen before.

It turned out to be somebody's dressing room, and right when I got around the only person I saw in the dressing room, happened to be Presto.

"Oh Sly good your awake, how nice of you to join me"Presto says, getting off his chair and coming toward me with a grin.

I howerver reply to the rabbit" whats going on here Presto, what happened to Bentley and Murray ,and why did you take me back to this day?"

Presto replied to this question. by saying"thats easy my freind, looks like you didnt read the fine print of my contract" ,showing him the contract pointing to the fine print and bright red letters.

Then he explains "it says here in the fine print,that you get to be a theif again ,if I took of your childhood memories, and guess what memory that was Cooper?"

Right before I could answer though, he answered for me ,saying"it was the day you and your chums first became the Cooper gang."

That was when I gave myself a really surprised look, because if he took that memory from me ,then that meant I never meet Bentloy nor Murray ,this was a total shock for me ,because if that was the case then that would they never even help me with my love life with ispector fox, also meaning I never married her.

"How can you do such a thing ,that was an important moment for me ,why take it?" I ask, thats when he replied" hey you wanted this Cooper, now you've got it ,and when the day is done ,the Cooper gang will be history ,and I will the new master theif of all time!"

Next after his explaining his plan, he comments "man I should have done this years ago, now I feel like singing" now this I gotta hear.

As the music plays Presto changes costumes, from a magician to a dentist ,I could see where this is going and I know its going to be wierd.

Presto's P.O.V: As the music prepares I do a little preparing myself for the big number ,and when it was time I sang.

**When I was young just a bad little kid**

**My momma noticed funny things I did**

**Like turning chickens into carrots for fun**

**I'd shot at dolphins and when I was done**

**I'd find a princess dress and turn it into threads**

**Thats when my momma said.**

And from behind me my sexy bunny backup singers, Jackie ,Jasmine ,and Jeanette sang _**What did she say? **_only for me to reply.

**She said my boy I think someday**

**Youll found a way**

**To make your natural tendencies pay**

**Youll be a con man**

**You have a talent on scamming for pay**

**Son be a con man**

**People pay you to take lives away**

**Your temperments wrong for the preisthood**

**And teaching would suit you still less **

**Son be a con man **

**Youll be a success**

From behind one of my bunnies namely Jackie starts to sing_** here he is folks the leader of the saps,watch him mess you up SLAP oh my god !**_

Then Jasmine sings afterwards _**Hes a gambler and hell never ever be any good**_

Finally Jeanette sings out _**who wants to make deals with the Marquis de sade?**_

After singing their parts I shout out to my ladies, "alright ladies just like we rehersed 1-2-3-4" ,and we were singing again as I started to sing

**I am a con man**

Sly then interrupts my song by singing **You are crazy **next I sing

**And I enjoy the career that I picked**

_**Really love it**_

**I am a con man**

_**He aint lazy**_

**And I get off on the pain I inflict**

_**Really love it**_

**I please when I tease on the busted **

_**Busted**_

**Its swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted**

**And though it may cause my clients distress **

**Somewhere somewhere heaven above me**

**I know I know that my momma's proud of me**

**Oh mama**

**Cause Im a con man **

**And a Sucess!**

After the song ends I pull on a lever and send Sly Cooper flying out into the streets then I turn to my ladies dressed like dentist patients and sing

**Say aah**

_**Aaahh**_

**Say aah**

_**Aaahh**_

**Say AAAAH!**

_**AAAAAHHHH!**_

**Now SPIT!**

And then when the song ends it all goes black

* * *

Now that Sly knows who he's dealing with how will he stop him and more importantly how will he get his life back before its too late find out in the next chapter

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Sly's P.O.V.:After getting kicked out by Presto I swore after what he did hell pay for it.

But not before finding Bentley or Murray first but where I say to myself.

And more importantly how do I talk them in to believing my story?

I start off my search all over Paris, and I still couldnt find neither one of the 2.

Yet after a few minutes of searching, I got tired and decided to give up, that is until I began to notice a very pecular report in the newspaper.

And it said "superbrain the turtle is at his best once again, when he invents a new definition for security."

And the machine this superbrain guy invented, looked allot like the binacucom, thats when I realize who this superbrain guy was.

Just to make sure though, I decided to pay this guy a little visit.

Gaining entry into his office cooper style, I was very sure I did it carefully.

I did and through an open window, where I first encountered mr superbrain face to face.

All I heard from the guy was "Well well well look what the cat dragged in its been a long time Mr .I wanna be a thief?"

That part I didnt understand, I thought he loved being a thief, at least thats what I replied.

He answeres by replying "please imagine me stooping down to your level, you must be joking then I wouldnt be where I am today."

No matter what I try though Bentley refused my invitation to rejoin the cooper gang, until I came up with an idea that would win him over for sure.

Starting by asking Bentley if he ever planned on getting married, and his reply was "well working all night and day for my fans feels like a lonely job, why ask?"

To this I caught his attention at last, after showing her the picture of Penelope taped to a sexy cat womans body, catching Bentleys full attention.

"Who is that hot looking damsel in the picture?" Bentley asks, but since I,m trying to convince him to join the cooper gang ,I reply "oh I'm sorry your not interested in thieving anymore?"

This made Bentley change his mind ,and reply "I change my mind, I'll join you just show me to that beautiful angel when were finished with the job?"

I promised of course, because I'm sure when this is all over, he will be back with Penelope after taking down the guy behind all this, first we had to get Murray and were set wherever he is.

**Sorry it took so long writers block anyways here it is hope you enjoyed it**


	9. Chapter 9

Sly P.O.V one Bentley down and one Murray to go, it is definetely my lucky day, cause thanks to Bentley's homemade tracker out of alloys and tins plus computer junk, we now know Murray had been locked up by Carmelita.

And the only one who could get him out was none other than this dimmensions cooper gang, and I must say our plan went smoothly, as I got inside the jail dressed as a female hippopotomaus.

But just when I was about to enter Murray's cell dressed like his mom, I was stopped by a very familiar foe and I'm not talking Presto either.

The person I'm reffering to however was none other than constible Neyla, who was already holding a whip in one of her hands ,saying "Sly cooper what brings you here?", since this is before she went crazy over Clockwerk parts.

I keep my cool, suddenly and tell her "oh I'm only here to bail out an old friend, by way the how did-" without giving me a chance to ask, she answered "don't think you can fool me with those ridiculous kinds of disguises" ,whipping out parts of my disguise one by one.

Neyla then came up to me and said "beside you know if you need anything, I'm right here for you" in which I tell her "alright if you can hand over the keys to Murray's cell and Ill repay you someday I promise."

10 minutes later she did get his key like promised, but not just the keys, and boy was I in for a surprise ,when I saw what or who esle she brought.

**Rewinding to the scene after Sly escapes Carmelita and her office**

Carmelita's P.O.V.: After another failed attempt to catch Cooper, I decide to turn in early to my apartment, hoping cheif Barkley wont mind if I take a short unexpected brake.

But just when I was about to punch out and go home to my apartment for some rest, I was called into the office by the cheif himself for a chat.

"You wanted to see me cheif?" I ask when I entered his office ,but when I saw who was sitting in cheif Barkley's chair, I could not beleive my eyes.

It was my father in a police cheif uniform, this was a totally amazing surprise for me, my father came here all the way from Spain, to see me in the police force this was my happy day.

"Papa what brings you to Paris?" I ask in joy, but the reply was not what I expected, he had a cold look on his face while staring at me.

Afterwards he replies to me in a cold voice,holding up a newspaper to my face, while saying" what brings me here is your countles failures to capture a certain theif do you think I'm happy with this?"

But just when I try to answer him, he interrupts me by slapping me across the face real hard,then yells at me saying" no I am not, you are even mas estupida que tu madre."

I could not beleive what I'm hearing why would he bring mother into this, and to make it worse he didnt even hug me, or say hello like most fathers would.

Yet I still reply to him "I did almost capture him once tonight ,does that not count as a-"but before I finished, he continues to shout at me saying "EXCUSES!"

"Is this all know how to do ,make excuses?" he asks me, and I reply"daddy come on have a heart, the theif that escapes me is tricky, how will I catch him?"

Thats when my father replies "nonsense no theif is uncatchable, you are probably just too lazy , good thing I came, so I can set you straight."

"What do you mean father?"I ask him ,thats when he answers me " I mean to say, you will not get another break, until this tricky theif is captured, now get out of my office or your grounded for laziness!"

I then leave the office and get back to work ,before anything else could happen ,and got back to searching for that blasted Cooper.

10 minutes have passed now, and neither my men nor me have found any sign of that blasted racoon, I was bored out of my mind.

And just when I was about to tire out, my good friend Neyla steps in, boy was she in an exhuasted mood from running.

"Carmelita I've got him I've got Sly Cooper, come on hurray, I know where he is "Neyla said this was very interesting, I was even shocked out of my seat.

I finally have a perfect oppertunity to catch that blasted racoon, and put him in his place ,thus earning my fathers trust, so I follow Neyla and try to bust down Cooper permenantly.

When I got to where cooper was standing I stepped in ,with shock pistol at hand ,ready to bust that sorry racoon as he lay there, and throw away the key forever.

**Sorry if I've been a little rushy on the last 2 and I hope you enjoy this one if you do please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Sly P.O.V.:There I was ratted out by Neyla ,and now about to become a human target for one particular Carmelita fox ,ready to blast me to the afterlife, sorry for the exhageration.

So anyway now I was trapped, with nowhere else to go but either behind bars, or worse.

"Theres nowhere to run Cooper, I finally got you surrounded, theres no where you can run from me" Carmelita says, but that didnt scare me one bit though ,because I know Bentley is still out there, and I know he is still useful.

I then step back acting scared, saying in sarcasm "oh help whatever shall I do, NOW BENTLEY FIRE THEM!" shouting into my communicator disguised as a watch.

After doing so, the next thing that happened was that the sprinklers set off automatically, catching both Carmelita and Neyla off guard.

Then I made my escape and back on the track to finding Murray, but still I cant shake the feeling that I've lost something but what?

Carmelita's P.O.V.:I could not believe what just happened, Cooper escaped me again, and this time he even made a fool out of me ,that blasted Cooper I could just GAH!

And just when I was about to pull a gaskit, constable Neyla tells me "hey Carmelita calm down, the capture was not a total loss", thats when I yell at her responding "NOT A TOTAL LOSS NEYLA?, COOPER JUST ESCAPED AND EMBARRESSED US!"

"Yes its true Cooper got the better of us again, but while he was escaping, I noticed he dropped something look"Neyla says pointing at the red and white fuzz that was on the floor ,how did I miss that?

Oh well anyways I just walk over to it pick it up, and see what it actually was, and think what would Sly be doing with such a thing ?, Neyla however from behind me glances at it as well ,and says" well isnt this cute ,Sly has a little freind with him."

This did not impress me one bit when I saw it ,"he probably stole it no doubt ,but why a stuffed fox I wonder" I thought ,but no matter, because now I have something to use as bait, to catch that blasted Cooper.

"Come on I have a plan on how I'm gonna catch Cooper, and I want the cheif to hear it" I say taking the toy with me to the cheifs office, with Neyla following close behind.

Sly's P.O.V: After a few twists and turns, and avaiding a gaurd or two 3 minutes later ,I find Murrays cell and try to see if I can talk to him or something.

First I get his attention, by whispering loud enough for him to hear me, saying "hey Murray, Murray you in there, its me Sly, Sly Cooper."

This definately got Murray's attention when I shouted it, and when Murray saw who was calling him, he couldnt resist just being Murray, and jump around in joy.

"Sly I knew you'd come to bust me out someday, thanks ,hope this means you can forgive me" He said giving me a confused look, so I ask "forgive you for what?"

Thats when Murray replies "for messing up the cookie steeling plan, and being responsible for us breaking up" ,which of course made more sense to me.

"Dont think nothing about it pal ,I always have ,I just needed to get you out at the right moment is all" ,I say while I pick at the jail locks, with a cooper lock pick I keep in my backpack.

I pick, and I pick, and I pick some more, until I finally hear a clicking sound, which to me is a sign that the jail door is unlocked, and Murray is free.

"Sweet the Murray has been released from his stone prison, and is free to soar once more" Murray says in an energetic mood.

Thats when I reply "thats great to hear pal, now come on Bentleys already waiting outside for us ,come on well take the back way" I said, but Murray however showed me another method he had been working on to get out of jail ,which was a big tunnel under one of the floorboards.

I was speechless, I mean I ask myself, how can a 20 pound hippo dig a tunnel like that without anyone knowing?, that is until Murray told me that he had been digging the hole for 3 years straight ,and had a super sense of hearing ,to let him know when the cops where coming his way.

Hearing all that cleared up everything on how Murray made the secret hole, but with no time to dispair ,seeing that the whole police force knows I'm here ,I escape with Murray through his hole, and after all that, we all escaped together to our old hideout ,so I can tell them everything that happened, if theyll believe me that is.

But I couldnt shake the feeling that I had forgotton something at the police station, but what?

Carmelita's P.O.V.: After witnessing Coopers escape through my office window, you might be asking why did I let them get away, well I'll tell you why.

Its because its part of my plan on capturing Cooper, now all I need to do is send a message to Sly, saying that I have his stuffed toy ,and that if he wants it back he must turn himself in to the law, along with his criminal gang, and thats when Ill have him right where I want him ,and may I say that it is going to work ,because Ill be adding in a catch to make sure not to fall for another one of his tricks.

The catch is that if he does anything tricky while the deal is in progress ,Ill not only arrest him by force, but I will also threaten to burn his stuffed freind into ashes ,unless he does what I say, perfect now lets see Cooper try to escape me now ,oh pappa you have really raised a wonderful brilliant child,and I promise this plan will please you.

Cooper will have nowhere else to run after I finish with him.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Sly's P.O.V:After returning to the hideout, me and my gang had some serious catching up to do, before I could tell them the whole story of how this all happened.

20 Minutes later, I explain to them everything that happened to me before ending up into another dimmension and afterwards the first thing I hear Bentley say was this "now that is unbeleivable even I dont beleive such a story."

"But thats what happened ,and I'll prove it too"I say ,and right then Bentley replies" show me then raccoon guy, I want to see your precious evidence, if you even have any."

Thats when I prove him wrong ,when I show him some photos of our old heists for the Clockwerk parts, through photos of me and my family and freinds on one of our vacations ,and if that wasnt proof enough, I even showed them a kindergarden drawing of Bentleys cookie stealing plan, I kept it for a long while.

But what surprised Bentley most ,was that I told him this"and after this plan was done, we stuck together over the years, and pretty soon we made a great team, before I messed up ,and asked this jerk of a wish maker to mess it all up."

That is when Bentley replied, in surprise "hold on Presto? ,the con artist of a magician that makes peoples dreams into his reality dream ,and others misery?"

"Yup thats him" I said, finally getting the guys to beleive me ,"so all this stuff your telling us about this ,not being your reality world is true?"Murray asks.

After answering him ,Murray started to ask me "then what where we like before this, if this isnt us?" thats when I started to tell them, about the real Bentley and Murray.

Starting with Murray, I say about him" Murray ,instead of being an early jail bird catching worms ,you where nothing but brawns, helping out on so many heists when it comes to lifting things, and punching ,you where amazing with a capitol A", Murray took his true self very well.

Next was Bentley ,as I tell him"and Bentley, instead of being a snooty bussiness man, who couldnt get a single chick ,you where great out in the feild when it comes to brains and strategy, you where even successful with cracking codes and solving riddles for so many heists ,you where so awesome you even got married to the girl I showed you earlier, and a daughter named Patricia."

Bentley was impressed when I told him he had a family, but he took what I said about him very personal, and asked with a twitch or two ,"and what about working ,as in a job if I even have one?"

Thats when I tell him "you do with Penelope, you both are plane mechanics, and part times theives why ask?", then my twitchy turtle freind asks me", do I at least get a home office?"

"I dont think so"I reply ,this made Bentley completely snap, and jumped me saying" you are not gonna take away this life from me cooper!"

Bentley was beginning to scare me ,as he continued talking" what if I enjoy the life of luxury, maybe I dont want to go back to the former life I had!", thats when I say "whoa Bentley calm down, you'll still be you, just not this insane nor stuck up."

For Bentley however ,he took it as an offense and tried to offer what he had in mind"how about this, I still get the woman ,and continue being the owner of my popular company ,and you can be one of my employees ,and still marry Carmelita, itll be the best of both worlds."

And discontinue my family's tradition of theiving, and give up my familys book forever, never instead I said "forget it ,I like my universe the way it was ,before this madness, and I'm planning on taking it back whether your with me or not."

"Thanks for the easy decesion Cooper ,I'll be seeing ya,oh wait I wont because if I ever catch you in my office again, I'll call the cops to take you down " where the last words I heard him say before leaving .

I tried to talk him into helping me out, but he wouldnt cooperate, nor change his mind, unless I agree to give up theiving and work for him ,which I know I will never do EVER, because of my bad actions, they caused Bentley to leave, and say"I see how it is ,I never liked theives anyway, especially some that have no parents to raise them right."

Thats when I start to lose it after hearing that hurtful comment, and sayto him "fine go ahead ,leave we dont need you anyway,well handle getting our lives back without you, right Murray?" turning to Murray afterwards.

He replies to me in a nervous tone"uhh well um ,you see uh I would love to, but-"since I was too upset to deal with this ,I say to him "oh I see your siding with Bentley arent you?"

Poor Murray tried to assure me that it wasnt what he was saying ,but man was I too stubborn to listen, and said to him"save it ,I know when I'm not wanted ,who needs you anyway, I can handle myself ,and get my old life back without you anyway I'm outta here", leaving poor Murray speechless.

Murray P.O.V.:I cant beleive it ,Sly just left without a single goodbye, I was gonna say that I would consider joining him in his heist, but how would we pull it off without Bentley, if he's as smart as Sly says he is?

Well now its just me all alone, thinking to myself"am I really such a bad freind ?",I was so confused ,I could just cry but didnt, and decided to just start walking, and hopefully try to stay out of trouble.

20 minutes later I run into trouble with a spanish chick with a red sunhat and coat that jumped me outside a cafe, and pinned my arms to the ground, I couldnt move a muscle, its like being super glued to the floor.

And before I could do something, the lady cuffs one of my arms to hers, and says to me"dont think you can get away that easy ,I've got you pinned",when I tried to turn my head around to look behind me, and see if it isnt who I think it was ,it is Inspector Fox was behind me ,and I let myself get captured again.

But after we arrive to the police station, instead of throwing me back in my cell, she brings me to her office with both my hands handcuffed, and when I got inside, there was a load of junk food on her desk, making me feel like the police where my freinds,and to make it more awesome, she uncuffs me and offered them to me asking "hungry?"

Normally for me I'm not used to people feeding me food, but who cares I havent had a bite to eat all day ,and I'm definately not blowing off this oppertunity ,so I started to dig in ,while Carmelita started to talk to me saying" I knew you'd enjoy my offering Murray."

However I didnt say anything ,I just kept on eating while she talked ,but when I heard her say "I've decided to clear your name ,and drop all charges against you" that got my undivided attention to her, as she continued saying"oh yes youll be as free as a bird ,for the rest of your life."

I could already picture it out of Jail ,and starting a new life it wouldve been a dream come true, but then she brings up a catch saying "only if you tell me where Sly Cooper is?," now I went from overjoyed to nervous.

Me tell her where Sly is I would never, besides he never told me where he went, at least thats what I told her,thats when Inspector Fox replied"oh you dont know where huh ,well thats no problem."

And at that moment I thought everything was gonna be OK, until she injected something on my back that put me to sleep, and the next thing I know, I'm back in my old cell waking up, overhearing Carmelita's plan on how she'll use me to catch Sly ,man was I in a pickle.

**Sorry if this story feels a bit rushed but I promise I might slow down in the next chapter pleave review**


	12. Chapter 12

Slys P.O.V:in my offence yes I was a little off edge with my freinds, OK maybe more but still I said what I said ,and I wont be able to take back what I said now ,so I try to find Presto and confront him on my own.

After looking high and low all over Paris, I couldnt find him anywhere, not even in alleys nor in sewers ,I was beginnig to see that the guy was nowhere to be seen.

I figured he would have moved to another country ,leaving me stuck in this insane wonderland of mine forever, that is until I got on a rooftop to look at the full moon, which resembled the life I once had.

There right in front of me there stood a giant billboard, saying **come one come all ,see the amazing Presto perform live ,at Jouques von Theatre tonight** ,well that was convenient but brilliant ,all I have to do is catch him before the show ,and make him fix this mess.

After arriving, I take out my binocucom ,and start to explore the theatre, and what caught my eyes about it most ,where guards at every door either scanning for tickets or looking for a good fight ,still I couldnt just stand here, so I do what I do best ,which is sneak behind them ,and sneak attack like I always do.

Then after doing so, I hid him in a bush in his underwear, took his clothes ,and used them for a disguise, for any unusual guards coming my way ,and lucky for me none came my way.

As I made my way to his dressing room, knocking on his door hoping he'll answer it, instead he yells out "its opened come on in."

Well that was lucky I thought, as I entered his dressing room as a guard ,saying "what up boss just came to see if your ready for a show" ,in which he replies"you know I am my freind, I just need my hat and I'm set."

"Here it is" I say with his hat in my hands, then I continue on saying "you know I'd hate for something to happen to it, like say" thats when I took off the disguise ,and pulled out my cane toward his hat and say "this!"

Presto showed a reaction that was really surprising, as he said "SLY!, oh hey Cooper how do you enjoy your new life ,is it everything you wanted?"asking me afterwards ,and the reply I gave actually I didnt give one.

All I did say was "Actually I've decided to reconsider, and take back my old life ,and your going to tell me how" Presto laughed at my rant, and replied "what makes you think I'll take back your wish Cooper, you tell me?"

The easiest reply I said to him when he asked, was"your hat rabbit, and what I'll do to it if you dont tell me how to fix this madness ,now!" showing fear Presto stutteres ,while replying back" y-y-you wouldnt dare."

Thats when I did ,I poked a large hole from the inside his hat with my cane purposely, and the only thing that I said about it ,was "oops looks your hat has been made into a teloscope " ,seeing this made Presto scream in fear, seeing what happened to his hat.

After making a hole in his hat, I then try to do even worser stuff to it, just to see if he'll even crack up and give in ,from stomping on it, to filling it up with soda from the consession stands, while holding the bottom of it ,then drinking out of it.

One crazy thing after another ,Presto started to crack little by little, then after the finale (which involved me putting a face on it with just whipped cream and very sticky olives ,and naming the wreck of a hat porker), Presto finally snaps completely hard.

"Alright Cooper that tears it, your going to pay for messing up my hat!"Presto says, who is now completely pissed off, and jumps me afterwards ,trying his best to choke me ,but he doesnt know I fight dirty too.

It was one heck of a fight ,but I've managed to pin down the cuddly con artist ,and after doing so, I say to the guy in a serious attitude ,"look pal I wont ask again ,tell me how I can get my old life back or I stick my cane somewhere on you ,where the sun doesnt shine."

Presto however didnt think I would do it, and said "you wouldnt ,you dont even got the guts" however I proved him wrong ,by replying "your right, but that wont stop me from doing it though" ,pulling out my cane and getting ready to stuff him down.

Thats when Presto notices how sharp my cane is, and seeing he'd rather keep his lunch than lose it ,he confessed while tears ran down his cheeks"Ok Ok you got me I'll tell ya ,just please dont hurt me."

"Then spill it!" I say as my temper reached to its limit, then he says" alright alright cool it cooper ,OK here goes the only way to get your life back is very simple ,all you gotta do to get your life back is to kiss the woman you truly love, but there is a catch to it."

I ask him then "what is it?", while holding the cane close to his face, and while he stuttered he said" she's gotta love you back, like she truly means it ,cause youll be stuck here if she doesnt ,and thatll lead to you dissapearing, there ya happy now I told you how to fix this "

"Not quite" I reply before grabbing him on the ears ,"your coming with me, I wont be till I believe what you say is true ,until I see it for myself" I say, while I carry Presto and walk out of his dressing room ,and in disguise too, we both start looking for Carmelita.

But right after we got out of Presto's dressing room, Neyla shows up from out of nowhere, and gets in our way saying "good job Cooper, you caught the crook we've been trying to catch for years, I'll gladly take it from here" with a grin on her face.

However I reply to her "thanks but no thanks ,I planned on turning him in myself, you just tell Carmelita to get the cuffs ready for this guy ,when I drop him on the police doorsteps."

But thats when I heard Neyla tell me this," funny thats where Carmelita was expecting you ,for her plan to work" making me ask "what plan?", only for Neyla to reply "Carmelita's planning on capturing you ,by using the toy fox you dropped earlier back at the station."

That was when I realize my present to Alyne was missing from my backpack ,and the reason being I was stupid enough to drop it ,but that didnt stop me from trying to learn Carmelita's plan.

Neyla continued explaining saying" she also says that shell only give it back ,only if you do as she says and turn yourself in ,otherwise not only will she tear up your toy, but she also plans on using Murray as bait to capture you, if the first plan doesnt work."

So Carmelita set up a trap for me ,but that didnt stop me from trying get my old life back, I'm going to make Carmelita see that I'm the guy of her dreams not a theif ,even if it means knocking sense into her.

_Please review and Ill upload more real soon_


	13. Chapter 13

Sly's P.O.V. we finally arrive at the police station, where there I caught sight of someone I thought I would never see again and that would be Carmelita's dad ,holding a chain thats dragging Murray by the neck saying "move it you slouch ,we dont have all day!" yanking his chain so hard poor Murray almost lost his neck.

"Whats the big deal ,I never married Carmelita why is he here?" I ask Presto while holding his ears ,but the only reply I got from him was "probrably visiting" as if he's hiding something from me, but I'm sure he'll tell me later ,but for now I decided to follow the guy and find out what he's up to.

I was real sneaky when I followed to where he went which happened to be where the electric chair room was ,and in there was Carmelita waiting for him ,dont tell me how I got in without being seen trust me you dont wanna know ,anyways I hear her say " the chair is ready papa now ,we wait for Cooper to get here and well have him like promised."

How could she think up such a thing I wonder ,attempting to kill my best freind ,and threaten to tear up her own daughter's birthday present just to impress her own father ,now I know this has got to end ,and Carmelita has got to come to her senses and see who the real criminal is.

Presto however thought that my idea was crazy when I whispered it to him, all he said was "Cooper you have lost it ,I'm not going in there for you mybe its better to keep what you got huh whaddya say?" but there was no sale on my end ,and decided to go with the plan and get back my life for good.

An hour later me and Presto both walk in to the police station like all people do, and who I met first happened to be my own wife Carmelita with both hands behind her back ,saying" Sly Cooper what a coincedence you showed up ,let me guess did you lose something in here maybe-?"

"Your toy?" Carmelita says holding up Alyne's present with a smirk on her face, that was when I reply "that could be anyone's stuffed toy just ask anyone" that was mistake 1, the reason being Carmelita replying" really then why does it say to Cooper on the ribbon?" showing me the ribbon.

Gah why did I even put that on there anyways ,Carmelita then added in"oh dont worry I'll give him back ,if you promise to turn yourself in " but my only reply to that was this"and what will happens if I refuse?"

Thats when she responds by pulling out a pocket knife ,and saying "say goodbye to your foxy friend" pointing the knife towards Alyne's present ,but I didnt care though cause it wasnt mine ,it was a gift from my cousin whom I hate so much ,at least its what I told Carmelita and boy did she fall for it.

Carmelita however kept the toy saying "thats alright I'll keep it anyways, it is a real cute toy after all not that youll know" but I still didnt care, because she'll understand soon when I tell her about her real life, however I did reply"alright by the a little birdie named Neyla told me that you happen to have my hippo friend captive, and I want him back."

Thats when Carmelita got surprised I found out, and she even got more surprised when I added in "and I wont turn myself in ever until you decide to let Murray go ,and dont even think about telling daddy either ,cause if you wont let him go I'll do it myself" counter attacking her plan ,and making her over the top mad.

And right when she finally snaps she answers back" that does it Cooper your dead!" pulling out her shock pistol and automatically attempts to shoot me with it, but before she could I was fast enough to dodge and run from it, just like old times but now Im holding a rabbit by the ears while running, ignoring his whiny comments like"this feels like the monkey bars."

After a few sneaky moves and skills I managed to get out from under Carmelita's nose or at least thats what I thought ,but just when I looked in the confrontation room, hoping Murray would be there ,what I found instead was a little note on the confrontation table that said" **got ya Cooper smile**"

Whats that supposed to mean I wondered ,until I noticed a strange shadow from behind me, and when I turned around to see who it was it turned out to be Carmelita with a shock taser, next thing I know I was knocked onto the ground by it and everything turned black.

10 minutes later I wake up and find myself in some dark room , the only voice I heard was the sound of Carmelita's saying "oh Cooper thank goodness your awake, I've been expecting you" but since it was so dark I couldnt see a thing.

That is until a bright light from out of nowhere shined in front of me, and as it did I now found myself unable to move due to my arms and legs being strapped to a chair ,and in front of me other than the bright light was Carmelita holding a flashlight causing that light ,saying"surprised I planned this trap all along and you fell straight for it Cooper."

As I look around to see where I am ,I ask her this "where are we Carmelita and wheres Murray?" ,only for her to reply "I'm afraid your freind Murray has been transferred to a jail in Alcatraz ,where he'll be tortured for the rest of his life" what poor Murray ,now that got me mad "you bitch why would you do something like this ,"I said trying to break out of the chair.

"SILENCE COOPER!" I hear and where it came from was from someone behind Carmelita which happened to be my least favorite person in the world ,which is saying "you do not speak to my daughter in that language ,after all she did succeed in capturing you ,and for this I'm proud of her" giving her a one armed hug.

Boy did that get me mad seeing my former wife in the hands of her abusive father ,who may I remind you attempted to murder my parents plus abuse his wife as well as mine, after they finish their chat Carmelita then turns her attention back to me and says with a smirk on her face ,"for years I've been trying and trying to catch you Cooper, and now I have you right where I want you ,and this time I'd love to see you get away this time."

Then to make it all worse another figure from beside Carmelita comes up front ,and says"and we'll make sure of it cause when the clock hits twelve your history and look its already 11:10, just a few more hours and its goodbye Cooper" in which I figure out is Presto, who unfortunately must have told them about the deal I made with them ,and what he took from my childhood which will have affect on me by midnight.

Plus to make it worse I'm gonna be gone without seeing my old freinds again or my old life, and now all I could think about now is what to do next ,or how do I convince Carmelita that her father isnt what she expects him to be or that I'm the guy that she loves ,until then I'm stuck here about to face my fate at 12:00 or am I?

**How will Sly convince Carmelita this isnt her reality life before dissapearing well that choice is up to you but I hope you enjoy the story by the way and am hoping you answer while you give me an Idea on how Sly can save himself**


	14. Chapter 14

Sly's P.O.V.:This was it the end of the Cooper gang forever once that clock hits 12:00 ,and all I could do is look back at every terrible moment I had ,losing my own wife and kids for this man was I stupid.

But wait right there folks ol Sly has a few tricks up his sleeve ,and they start when Mr. Fox says"you know seeing you suffer is making me hungry, Carmelita watch our little racoon freind while I get a snack si?" ,"I'll do my best father" She replies ,and answers "gracias dont go anywhere Cooper, I shall return" turning his attention back to me, than leaving.

Than after he left Presto decided to join him, replying "hey Pablo wait up, I'm getting a little peckish too ,dont go anywhere Cooper" leaving afterwards, giving me enough time to talk to Carmelita, first though I had to get her in the mood.

First I start off with some small talk like"nice hair ",or"love the collar", I even went too far ,when I said "nice butt" that earned me a slap across the face from her bushy tail, and her comment was this"keep your pervertedness to yourself Cooper" losing her ,but that didn't stop me though ,as I try to bring her back into conversation with more pep talk.

Soon she was back on my side when we started to talk about what things we have in common ,those including normal life, and what we like to do during our spare time, we where having so much fun talking to each other, we didn't know someone was listening to it all.

We talked so much that we even got reaquainted to each other, I even told her about one of my childhood days, which happened to be meeting Carmelita and becoming friends with her ,thats when she started to lighten up and open up to me more.

That being because when I mentioned that day she then remembered it ,forgetting about her life as a policewoman and started to see my true colors as a kind hearted person ,leading to what Carmelita wanted to tell me after a few minutes of talking, but I already know what it was.

But just when she was about to say those words, a fire from a shock pistol was heard and the person who shot it from behind us was none other than Carmelita's father ,and by his side was his rabbit sidekick Presto who indeed was listening in on what we where talking about.

After hearing from Presto on what we have been doing ,he barges in and in a total upset freakout mode he says" so it is true my own daughter is flirting with a criminal behind my back, when I tell her to keep an eye on him!"

Carmelita however replies "but father he wasn't-" but right before she could say more, the bastard slapped her across the face real hard saying" silence nina ,you and your excuses just like your mother!" as she hits the ground left with a hand mark on her cheek.

That got me mad and responded more upset than him ,saying "hey lay off you've got no right to hurt her you monster!", thets when he smacks me next and shouts"you keep your bussiness to you theif ,your not even supposed to get back with her again."

Not knowing his daughter was listening to this, she asked him "father what do you mean when you say that Sly wasnt supposed to get back with me 'again'?" after gaining conciousness, realizing her father had something to hide from both me and her ,which also involved Presto.

Thats when the cat came out of the bag when Presto explained this "foolish Carmelita, why don't you ask your former husband, before he made a deal with me to trade his life with you as his wife to the life of a theif, and it's all thanks to your fathers plan" when Carmelita heard those words she couldnt beleive what she heard.

But what got her most was that her father was involved with a con artist ,and to this she was heartbroken "father please tell me it isn't true, prove them wrong" she said with tears in her eyes as she tries to hold them back.

No matter how much she tried to deny it though, the truth came out as expected, as we hear the jerk say" beleive it you little rata, and let me tell you why ,when I was expecting my daughter to marry someone famaus, you instead marry the theif just like how your madre estupida always wanted."

"And to make it worse you even had children with him which where supposed to be someone elses ,and that just made me mad so to fix what you have done I made a deal with Presto,telling him that I will reward him with untold riches, only if he made you see what the right path for you was."

"Now I see we need to fix you even more ,and I know just how to do so" says grabbing his daughters hair, and he almost attempted to stun her with a stun rod, but right before he could he froze for a moment ,then after 1 minute he passes out to the ground where it is revealed he had been struck on the back with a sleep dart.

And the guy who pulled the trigger was none other than the guy with the brains himself Bentley, who said to me "you didnt really think I'd let my best freind die in the hands of a policeman did you?" thats when I reply"not for a sec buddy."

To this Carmelita would have done something to keep us in place like the old days, but instead she just looks at me with emotion and says "y-y-you saved me b-but why" ,and to this I easily reply "I love you thats why."

Leaving Carmelita speechless I place her in a corner where she can be safe, while me and Bentley try to finish Presto off but before we could ,he says to me with a grin saying"now Cooper come on don't be like this, after all we went through I gave you this life and you want to hurt me?"

"Why not besides I finally realised that no matter what you do to a cooper, theres still the thevious racoonus to keep me going because the words written on it still prove I exist, and when my future kids are born ,they'll inherit their ancestors theivory once your out of the way" I say preparing to take out the rabbit.

Just before I could though Presto fights back by saying"not so fast Sly ,if you take me down think of what'll happen to Murray when I'm done with him," revealing Murray in the spotlight on an operating table ,and in front of him was a tiny scalpel aiming for his heart,a giant boot aiming for his gut ,and a giant drill going for his head.

"Move another foot furthur and Murray will be the 1st disected swiss cheese hippo who will probably need a kidney transplant after this "Presto said, now I was in trouble and to make it worse I was helpless as where Carmelita and Bentley.

And what was worse the sleep dart that was injected onto wore off, and when he got up he definetely noticed he got the upper hand ,and took advantage of it by grabbing ahold of Carmelita and treating her like a hostage ,saying"you boys thought I would go down easy well think again, now dont try anything stupid or I will make sure Carmelita never see's daylight or anything else again!"

That didn't affect Bentley however ,as he replies to them "go ahead and try cheif ,because you cant handle all 3 of us" thats when I got curious and asked him"Bentley isnt Murray held as a hostage too?"

"Not for long he isnt" Bentley says, pulling aut a little box with a button on it ,and when he pressed it the machine over Murray was disabled saving the big guy ,and causing him to break free and give a blow to Presto's head ,saying "no body tries to imprison the Murray ,cause now the Murray is hard core baby" but he still has a place for his freinds and says to us"thanks guys."

It all didnt turn out well though ,due to the fact still has Carmelita wrapped around his arm, saying"you are forgetting Cooper I run this show ,and I say that no one gets out of here alive not until you agree to turn yourself in."

"Now what is your choice Carmelita's death ,or your arrest?" says pointing Carmelita's shock pistol to her head, thats when I got even Madder and said "hey buddy if you hate theives and your daughter so much ,why dont you fight me for her if your man enough?"

When heard this he gave himself no choice but to accept, saying "very well I except ,but you have to turn yourself in when I win" to this I agreed ,and the fight between us began after he let Carmelita go.

After doing we got ourselves into an ugly fight while Bentley and Murray confort Carmelita, I almost had him in the begining, but the fight went to him an hour later as he kept beating me senseless with a stun rod, I was in so much pain no one can stop him ,and after all those puches from him I was on the ground ,as he kneels over me and starts to strangle me.

Why wasn't anyone stopping this I thought as I was being choked to death ,and right before I could remeet my parents in heavan ,a yell from across the room came ,saying"STOP THIS FATHER PLEASE YOUR HURTING HIM PLEASE!" which came from Carmelita with tears in her eyes ,just watching me be tortured.

The insane man then turned his head to her ,and said"do not worry amor ,YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!" with an insane look in his eyes ,and Murray who was witnessing all this finally snapped ,and said to the guy"THAT DOES IT DON'T YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON MY PAL!" and man was Murray crazy.

First he grabbed the unconcious Presto by the ears, and violently swung him under Pablo Fox ,getting him off me and giving me breathing space ,and a chance to get out of the way while Murray took over.

And what Murray did to Carmelita's dad was so violent and brutal, I dont even want to mention it to those young readers out there, but lets just say that for lets hope he practiced walking without arms ,or legs, or even a body for that matter ,and after it was over we see Murray stand over him as we witness on the ground.

And afterwards Carmelita walks over to her wounded father ,as he begs her for help, but instead gets handcuffed by her as she says to him" now whose making excuses criminal?" ,then kicked in the underbelt part by her afterwards ,before approaching me.

Just when I thought she was going to do something worse to me, I reply to her in a worried tome as she approached"Carmelita please I don't deserve this, I'm so sorry you had to see your father like this", but instead of pain I'm feeling warmth which came from a hug which she is giving me, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you Sly for what you did"she says to me ,to this I smile and place one arm around her, saying"don't cry Carmelita you know I'd do anything for you ,no matter what you say"as I wipe away tears from her face as she smiles.

But after the hug something went awefully wrong ,as I saw my hand fading away, but how ? I ask myself ,thats when I look at the clock and it turns out it is now 11:55, thats when Presto shouts out after gaining conciousness saying" ha this is it just 5 more hours and Cooper is history!", before getting smacked by Murray.

Presto was right though just 5 more hours and I'm one forever, will I be able to get Carmelita to kiss me in time or am I history.

**Sorry it feels a little rushed here but I promise Ill do better in the next chapter so in the meantime please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Carmelita's P.O.V: After taking down My own father ,I was now completely lost on what was good and what was bad, I was so frieghtened that is until Sly calmed me down, and wiped away my tears and boy was I releived.

I felt like I was floating on air when I'm near Sly ,and I didn't want that feeling to go away, not ever that is until I noticed Sly's hand is fading away ,thats when I ask myself "whats going on why is Sly's hand fading."

Thats when I hear from Presto that Sly is about to dissapear, I couldn't beleive it I meet the only theif that I loved with all my heart ,that will dissapear forever that just wasn't fair.

As I lay my lover on the floor I say to him "Oh Sly I'm so sorry it had to end this way ,if theres anything else I can do for you before your gone, you can count on it anything at all" ,that is when I hear Sly say to me" you already have" now I was confused.

When I asked him what I have done ,I was surprised when I heard him say" thanks to you ,I found the woman I love and married her we where so happy together ,and what was better was that our mothers live together with us seeing how they are good friends", this made me surprised our movies living together with us how sweet.

Hearing this I say "do you have any kids ?", he responds to me "we have kids twins actually one boy and one girl ,and their names are Vincent and Alyne Cooper" this surprised me and made me cry in joy at the same time ,because I've always wanted a daughter named Alyne.

And there was more afterwards he replies to me "you will Carm, I promise you heck look at the toy fox that I gave you, theres something written on the tag" I did do so, and what I saw was a little inscription that said **To my little angel Alyne Cooper I, love you happy birthday from Daddy** this got me surprised.

"I can't beleive it I-I actually do have a daughter and a son ,and I'm actually hearing this from my-my-husband?" I say as his arms start to fade away with his hands.

Thats what got me most I finally learn I have a husband and children ,and now he'll be gone without any way for me to remember him by, I was just so sad at the moment that I would take back everything bad I would do to Cooper if I caught him.

"Dont think I didn't forget you guys, you had awesome lives too" Sly said turning to the two people on his right, as he continued saying" Bentley you actually do have a wife named Penelope and you too raised a wonderful daughter together ,her name is Patricia and she even has her parent's brains."

Bentley who heard this started to shed tears ,saying "wow imagine me a great father, and a career in mechanics I could get used to that life" wiping his tears away afterwards.

Then Sly turns to Murray and says "and Murray your awesome too ,you even where popular with a million chicks for taking down a phony wrestler in Spain ,but you never forget who your true freinds are " making Murray burst into tears ,saying"aw man I knew I would never go bad."

I couldn't beleive what I'm hearing the people in this room all had happy lives, even me before Presto made me into a policewoman, again what have I been missing out on I thought.

"And Carmelita before I dissapear, theres something I want you to do before I go"Sly says to me ,I get closer to know what he wants ,and all I hear from him was this "kiss me please", at first I thought it was crazy and sudden, then I thought who cares.

Next we share a very long and passionate kiss before Sly completlely dissapeared at 12:00 ,never to be seen again, afterwards I just layed there and cried ,while Presto started to cheer and said "yahoo time is up ,Cooper is history ha ha now I'm the master theif baby yes!"

But just when I was about to lose all hope ,thats when I heard from Murray this question ,asking" wait a minute do you still love him ,even if he's gone?" it was a little off timing ,but I answered anyways saying" yes why?"

"That must mean even with Sly gone you still loved him even after your kiss ,then that also means the contacts null and void"Bentley answers ,and when Presto heard this he became from Presto to Pisto, as I hear him say such foul language that I do not want to repeat ,he says "this should not be happening, I'll get you for this someday Cooper, just you wait!"

And just when he was about to call it quits ,something interesting happened that affected some of us ,it started when everything started to fall apart, then slowly one by one things around me started to dissapear, I was scared at first but then I accepted the fact that I would dissapear when I noticed that this could work, if I plan on seeing Sly again .

So I too was taken as well ,next thing I remember everything turned blank.

Presto P.O.V:No NO! this can't be happening ,my precious dreams ruined ,I almost had that puny raccoon in my paws, now look at it all my lifetimes work gone ,and its gonna take me with it no no NOOO!

**There we go hope you enjoy this chapter I'll update the last one soon in the meantime enjoy reviewing this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

Sly's P.O.V.:After all that hard work ,all that effort, even all the faith I put into it ,I finally find myself back before ruining the cake where the Gator boy also got my autograph literaly.

Dimitri then pulls out the cake, saying"no worries people the extra cake is made" and at that time ,that's when Carmelita asked me "Sly honey are you OK?"

Thats when I smile at her and say"I'm just fine now honey ,after all I have all I need right here" this made Carmelita blush in embarrasment ,saying "oh Sly your such a charmer."

Next she hugs me and says to me "oh Sly ,I can't help but say that when I look at you, I always wanted to say thank you for everything you ever did for me ,even the family you gave us."

But that wasn't true sure I did save her a few times, but to this I reply "thats true Carmelita ,but this time it's my turn to thank you for saving me " ,without giving her a reason to ask what she saved me from ,I prepare her for a very passionate kiss making her answer more clear.

After breaking the kiss she says to me in response "oh Sly ,despite all we've been through to get this far, I'm glad your mine" while she hugs me more closely ,and with everyone watching I start to hear an avanlanche of awes come down my parade, this made the moment more special knowing more people would be pleased to see this moment.

And after this romantic moment ,I was released from the hug afterwards, giving me an oppertunity to turn to my kids who where just so glad to see me ,they shout "daddy!" while running up to hug me.

"Kids happy birthday ,I'm so glad your both turning 5, I even got presents for you guys" I said to which they got excited to hear shouting "YaY!"

I look in my backpack to see that Alyne's gift was still in there ,but before I could give it to her ,I talk to Vincent first saying "Vincent my little man, happy birthday look what I got you" pulling out his gift.

His reaction was so grateful that I even reply "I knew you'd like it son", thats when he responds he says "like it? ,dad this is the coolest gift anyone's ever gotten me thanks."

And then to Alyne I say"and Alyne don't think that I forgot you, because I got you a present too happy birthday" giving her the stuffed Fox, making Alyne squeel when she saw it.

After giving it to her, she starts to hug it tightly knowing that she liked it, already then she turns her attention to me and says "thank you daddy ,I really love the present" warming up my heart.

To accept her thanks however ,I picked her up to my level and kissed her on the cheek, saying" anything for my little princess" putting her down afterwards.

Mom later comes up to me and says " Sly honey is everything alright ,you looked stern before?" thats when I reply " yes mom ,I just needed some time to think about how my life is gonna be, and looking at what I've got I say I've found my answer already."

Later Carmelita's mom comes up and says" that's nice to hear Sly, and you know I'm glad Carmelita chose you for a husband" ,and Bentley and Murray who where just standing there say the same thing too, making me reply "thanks guys."

And for those of you wondering what happened to and Presto, well let me just say for those guys, they are given frontrow seat tickets to life behind bars for life, and as for the Cooper family line it is again untouched ,and the Cooper gang live on forever .

This brings me to the end of the story where me and my whole family and freinds live happily ever after ,and that is how it will stay thanks for reading.

**The End _Mybe?_**


End file.
